


Luna: Harley Quinn

by EvilDime



Series: You're My Hero [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: Lord Slytherin takes his girls out to a movie night. Nobody understands why Luna likes Harley Quinn.
Series: You're My Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685170
Kudos: 7





	Luna: Harley Quinn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dodging Prison and Stealing Witches - Revenge is Best Served Raw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058703) by [LeadVonE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadVonE/pseuds/LeadVonE). 



> This contains spoilers for LeadVonE's epic, which at the time of writing is up to chapter 56. You may want to skip this drabble here if you haven't read Stealing Witches first, since this probably won't make much sense without the context.
> 
> Like the first part of this series, this fic is not a true crossover; Suicide Squad is only talked about, the characters do not personally show up.

"I like Harley. She's a lot like me."

Silence reigned at the table for a full minute while the others processed Luna's claim.

Things had calmed down during the  past few years and people were cautiously optimistic that their world had entered an era of lasting peace. Every  person gathered around their corner table at The Winged Horse was still a little shocked by the fact that they were all here, alive, and relatively unharmed. But they were slowly getting used to the fact that Harry had done the impossible and led them all through the crazy, the dark and the horrible  to the light on the other side. 

To celebrate their accomplishments, Lord Slytherin had taken his girls out to a night of muggle entertainment. They hadn't been able to agree on a film, though, until Hermione had suggested they introduce the purebloods to the concept of a sneak preview.

None of them were familiar with the current wave of American superhero films, be they Marvel, D.C., based on some other comic or none at all, so they didn't realize what they were in for until the metaphorical shit hit the fan.

Luckily, Hermione had forewarned them that the films shown in sneak previews were generally the ones the theatre's owners were unsure of, so there wasn't much disappointment in the dismal story-telling and somewhat  underwhelming cinematic experience. That did not stop Daphne and Hermione from dissecting the plot-holes the minute the credits started to roll. They didn't stop on their way over to Appleby, Hermione beginning her sentence even as she stepped into the apparition twist and calmly finishing it when cracking back into existence on the other side, and they continued all the way through ordering their food from a slightly puzzled-looking Rodger. 

Both young women came to an abrupt stop when Luna, involved in her own discussion with Ginny and Alex, was heard openly declaring that she hoped the sexy, entirely too fuckable lady in the hot pants would feature in more films. 

"But why?"  Alex had asked with a sneer, while Daphne, Hermione, Ginny and even Harry leaned in to listen. 

"I like Harley," Luna answered. "She's a lot like me."

"Blond, busty, crazy and 'entirely too fuckable?'" Alex quoted back at her with a raised eyebrow. Luna had never made her nymphomanic mindset a secret, much to her companions' chagrin. At least nowadays they were all of age, making her frequent off-colour comments a lot less creepy. 

Luna smiled serenely.

"Unquestioningly devoted to a dangerous, powerful man to the point of self-abandonment?" Hermione ventured her own guess, not without a healthy dose of melancholy. She'd been down that  cursed road, and she thanked  her friends and  any gods that would listen for her return to a saner and  more  critical world-view.  Daphne silently drew her into a sideways hug. 

"Happy to maim and murder  without hesitation?"  Ginny contributed, pouting a little.  She still smarted over her initial failure, while Luna had always seemed so self-assured and ruthless. 

"You got there eventually," Luna consoled her, giving her fellow predator a winning smile. "And there can be no fiercer  or more capable huntress in our Lord's service than you,  Red Mask."  She leaned past Alex to whisper in Ginny's ear: "It's in our nature."

Ginny blushed.

Daphne was wearing her best aloof, Slytherin Ice  Princess mask when she pronounced her own deduction: "Harley Quinn, like Luna, is dauntingly smart but hiding it beneath a persona of child-like naiveté."

Alex and Hermione's eyes met before they both hastily looked down, ashamed that even now, they sometimes needed to be reminded that Luna's oblivious, dumb blonde act was exactly that: an act.

Still, Luna just smiled serenely.

Their food arrived. There were plentiful shepherd's pies, steaks, triple-fried chips, over-cooked vegetables and under-seasoned sauces and whatever else the born and raised British soul desired. Luna, however, got an appetizer-sized sandwich, a small side salad and -

Harry rolled his eyes at Rodger, who winked at him.  Then the Lord of Slytherin suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Luna.  While some of the reasons his girls had given stemmed more from their own histories than their observations of Luna's character, all of them were still valid points.  Yet Luna had acknowledged none of them. Could it be, though…?

"Luna, please don't tell me you only like her for her choker."

Luna beamed at Harry. "Harley is great. She knows how to appreciate the important things in life." Then, the crafty and battle-hardened consort to Lord Slytherin dug her spoon into the large bowl and brought the chocolate pudding to her mouth with a joyful smile.


End file.
